PK Fire
by Derabenu
Summary: She smiled, and that's all that mattered to Ness. Leaving, he only had thoughts of the beautiful Ice Climber on his mind. NessxNana- Probably the only one in Fanfiction.Word count: 400 K
1. PK Fire

**PK Fire**

**NessxNana**

The young boy watched as she trained with her brother. The two always wore those winter coats, but today, they decided to wear normal clothing. But only one caught his eye. The young girl with brown short hair, and bangs, giggled as her brother tripped.

She had just come out from the Smash Mansion's Hospital, recovering from her latest battle with her teammate, Lucas. The two were up against Blue Team, Ness and Donkey Kong. The blue team rocked the battle field, making KO's here and there.

Ness, having powers that did a good amount of damage, decided to take on the two siblings. Popo, the boy, was strong and fierce, not backing down after many hits from Ness's yoyo and bat. Though, his sister, Nana, made Ness weak in the knees.

He found himself unable to lay any attacks on the young girl, trying his best to be gentle when it came to her taking charge. Unfortunately, he missed his aim with his PK Fire, hitting her instead of her brother. She was KO'd, taking Popo with her.

He felt horrible when the battle ended, seeing her have slight burn marks on her arms. He had damaged her soft skin, so fragile. Why did he even feel this way? He was Smash Brother, tough and strong! He shouldn't feel bad for his opponents' damage. He should be happy he was doing what he was supposed to be doing!

Staying at the Smash Mansion meant fighting for victory, even if it meant leaving you mark. Now, he watched as she trained real hard, trying to master her ice cube throwing. A smile came upon his face when he saw her turn to look at him. She smiled, and that's all that mattered to Ness.

Leaving, he only had thoughts of the beautiful Ice Climber on his mind. And maybe someday, she could defeat him, and leave _her _mark on him.

**Is this the first story of Ness and Nana? Lol. I think this couple is adorable and cute. Though I'm sure others think the opposite X] **

**Review **


	2. Yoyo

**Yoyo**

**Added Chapter**

**NessxNana**

He tied the two laces with bunny-ears, as he readied for his entrance. Standing tall, he was confident he could win anyone who went against him. Oh yeah, with his powers, they didn't stand a chance. Looking around, he saw other competitors. They were indeed much older them him, for one looked like a well built solider.

Looking to his right, he spotted what seemed like a huge suited man. Though, the hips were so skinny. Maybe a woman? She sure seemed like a challenge. Finally, someone his age. A blonde boy hide in the corner, seeming to tremble with fear.

Fear? Who would enter such a contest with fear? The young boy stared up at everyone around him from his dark little corner, avoiding eye contact. Strangely, the blonde looked straight at Ness, his eyes widening just a tad.

"Huh?" Ness gasped, confused.

Then, he saw that the boy's eyes were shifted somewhat to the right, and his cheeks became a light pink. Was he… blushing? Feeling weird, Ness turned around to see what the boy was staring at, and two other young competitors were the only ones behind him.

Was he staring at them? The two wore winter coats, both white in color. One of them had blue gloves, while the other had pink gloves. Partners? Maybe cousins? Ness saw the one in the pink gloves look at him, giving him a cute smile.

Ness's eye twitched, feeling even more weird then before. The young girl tilted her head to the side, obviously confused. Ness quickly turned around, rubbing his burning cheeks. He looked up, only to see the blonde boy gone from the corner.

Ignoring the strange moment, he walked over to a nearby chair, climbing on it. He found himself watching the girl, as she and the boy bought some things at a small stand. She was hypnotizing him…he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Apparently, she saw him staring at her, since she began walking towards him. Snapping out of his trance, he stiffened on the chair, as she was standing before him. She brought her hand out, smiling at him. She stayed like that for a couple of seconds, before she giggled at his surprised face.

"Your suppose to shake it!" She giggled, holding out her hand again.

Almost too catious, he grabbed her hand in his, as she shook it up and down slowly. Suddenly, she quickly brought her hand back to her side.

"I'm Nana, an Ice Climber," She spoke, fiddling with a plastic bag.

There was a symbol on the bag, meaning whatever she bought from the store was in the bag. He kept quiet, watching her as she took of her pink gloves to reveal tiny, soft hands.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked, pointing to the chair next to him.

Ness became nervous, as he nodded slightly. Was he being…shy? He shook his head, trying to ignore the thought of being shy. He was strong, not shy. He began playing with his fingers, as she climbed onto the chair. She then opened her bag, pulling out a yellow yoyo.

"I-I'm Ness," Ness spoke, surprising the young girl next to him.

"Ness…I like that name," She said, as she took her hood off.

Ness felt his cheeks burn again, as he rubbed them. She continued playing with the yoyo, until she saw Ness looked bored. She reached for his hand, making him jump at the touch. She giggled lightly, as she opened his hand, placing the yoyo on his palm.

"Keep it. Think of it as…a gift," She said happily, as she plopped down the chair, grabbing the bag.

Ness stared at the yoyo, as he realized she had stood on her tippy toes. He looked up at down at her, as he felt as softness touch his cheek. His eyes widened like dinner plates, as he heard her giggle, and skip away.

"_Next up to the battle field is…Ness!"_

The intercom announced, snapping Ness out of his thoughts. He ran to the entrance, his cheeks burning even more from before. He clutched the yoyo in his hands, as he played with it, waiting for his opponent. He found the yoyo to swing up and down swiftly, and he soon found himself being able to do some tricks with it.

"This can come in handy…" Ness said to himself, as his opponent arrived.

He was the well built solider from before, and even thought he smirked at Ness, he felt more confident than before. And now he knew why that boy was staring at her. Too bad Ness got her first.

**Hehe. Poor Lucas. You did know it was Lucas, right? X] Well, I decided to just add little one-shots to this. So, more one-shots are on the way. Hope you liked this one.**

**Review**


	3. To Leave

**To Leave**

**Added Chapter**

**NessxNana**

The last six members stared at each other with hatred, fear, and sympathy. It had been almost ten years, and with each year, one Smash Member had left the building. It all depended on whether or not Tabuu had decided if they had been good fighters, or hadn't improved at all. Before, it was just for reputation, until Crazy Hand had become the new Smash Leader, and turned the Smash Mansion into a competition. Now, the Smash Members had begun competing to stay in the game.

First, it was Link and Pit. Both had short tempers that Crazy hand didn't like, and both had been the top players for over a year. Crazy Hand didn't want to have members greater than him, so he got rid of the two. After, it was Snake. Crazy Hand had felt that his use of weapons was unfair to the others who did not have any weapons. Snake had argued that each player had their own special weapon, which made them unique and strong in their own way. This didn't cheer up Crazy Hand, instead, he just got angry and got rid of Snake. It wasn't long until he had kicked out Samus, Ike, Marth, Meta Knight, and Zelda. The only ones left would be the ones who didn't have weapons, or were no match against Crazy Hand alone.

Those would be Ness, Lucas, Popo, Nana, Toon Link, and Peach. They all sat in a circle, the gray room seeming to fit their moods. The door to the room was locked shut and had been covered with every piece of furniture that had been placed in the room. For each one of them needed a place of secrecy, somewhere they could feel themselves. All of them didn't want to hate each other, or beat each other just to stay in a place that held cruelty for them. Popo and Nana sat next to each other, along with Peach, Lucas, and Kirby. Toon Link had been in silence by himself, thinking of whether or not he really wanted to stay or leave. Ness had been punching the wall out of anger.

Peach looked at Toon Link, sighing in the process. The day before, Crazy Hand had told them that she and Toon Link would be the next to fight. Who ever lost would leave and not win the prize offered. Truly, she had practiced to get better at her fighting skills, and only for that. She had been waiting for her turn to leave, even if it meant giving up the prize. She knew Toon Link was very competitive, and would probably do anything he could to beat her to a pulp just to have one chance at the prize, and she didn't mind. She didn't mind one bit. Just the thought of leaving this horrible place made her smile inside.

Toon Link had too, practiced for the upcoming battle. He kept telling himself that being here wasn't worth fighting for the prize. Each passing day, he felt that Peach was the more confident one among the last of them. He felt as if she would always be happy, and never sad no matter what would come to her through this competition. To just see her in her gloomy, sad state at the moment made him realize just how much each one of them didn't want to be here. The one who really made him become scared had been Ness. He was a strong boy, who always loved a good battle. But recently, he seemed to see Ness becoming more and more fed up with Crazy Hand. He began to lose his temper more quickly, and his happy mood was no longer there. Instead, he became bitter, filled with hatred. Every one began to fear him, including Nana who used to look up to him and care deeply for him.

She stared at him as he punched the wall over and over again. His knuckled bleeding as he winced after each hit. She couldn't stand to see him like that, but she knew he would only ignore her if she comforted him. Still, she found herself getting up and walking towards him. She no longer wore big winter coats, instead, she now wore one that hugged her body and kept her warm, the same fur around the hood was still there. She left the hood down, and her bangs and short brown hair became visible. She replaced her pants for capris, and still wore her Eskimo shoes.

Ness had grown his hair out longer, with his same ball cap on top of his head. He now wore a long sleeve stripped shirt rather than a T-shirt. His shorts were slightly longer, now covering his knees. He still had his red shoes, and that same Yo-yo Nana had bought for him almost six years ago, when he had been ten and she was nine. He felt a small hand on his shoulder, as he looked to the side to see her. The one girl who was the last one he wanted to see at the moment. Ignoring her, he moved his shoulder gesturing for her to not touch him.

The others watched as she took a step back, bringing her hand to her side. They all saw her eyes fill up with tears, as she tried to hold them back. Each one of them knew how much Ness had hurt her by the way he acted, but deep down, they hoped that he would change. That hope began to slowly go away.

Nana tried again, softly placing her hand on his shoulder. This time, Ness didn't bother to move at all. Her touch comforted him, and he didn't want her touch to leave him. He began to feel calmer, until Peach spoke.

"Do you ever think I'll get out of here?"

With that question Ness had lost his temper, as he turned around and punched Peach out of anger. Toon Link and Popo had grabbed Ness, holding him back, as Kirby hid in a corner in fear of the outraged Ness, crying with each shout from the boys. Nana had run to Peach's aid, helping her up and asking her if she was alright. Ness had tried to get out of the their grip, but they held on to him tightly. He then began to yell at Peach,

"What kind of a question is that? Do you ever think about others? Do you even stop to think about how we feel? If I wanted to, I could kill you right now!"

"Ness, stop it!" Nana shouted at him, as she took out a piece of cloth from her pocket to help wipe the blood from Peach's nose.

"I didn't mean it like that, Ness," Peach said softly, her bottom lip quivering from fear.

"Just forget it, Ness," Popo spoke to him, feeling him stop fighting against the two. Finally, Toon Link and Popo let go of him, as Ness walked over to the dented wall, sitting down with his back up against it.

Toon Link walked towards Kirby, as he refused to leave the corner that he felt kept him safe from Ness. Popo sat back down, comforting Peach as she wiped more blood from her nose. Nana watched Ness, getting up and making her way towards him for a third time. She was only a few feet away from him, when she fell to her knees in front of him. He looked up at her, to see her tear filled eyes glisten as she stared into his eyes. Everything that went through his mind was everything that he could remember about her. For some reason, just the sight of her calmed him when he felt angry.

She made him feel weak, yet strong and confident. To him, he would give up everything he had just to win that prize for her. To know that she would never leave him, because that prize would let her stay with him forever. The prize was something that would grant them one wish that they wanted the most. Any wish they wanted, it would come true. His wish was to have an everlasting love, with Nana, the one who he loved the most. He wanted to live forever, if it meant having her by his side.

Staring into her glistening eyes made his temper go away. It made everything that he worried about go away. The only thing that mattered was the girl in front of him. Then, a shocking truth hit him. Toon Link would battle Peach, and Popo was to battle Kirby, that only left him and Nana. Ness knew Crazy Hand would do whatever it took to get rid of them faster. His favorite thing to do was watch as one killed the one thing that meant most to him. Ness knew Crazy Hand would make him hurt Nana, more than he would ever want to.

Nana watched as she saw his expression change, as his hands shook slightly. She watched as his eyes filled up with tears, as he stared at her. Nana felt her heart break, as she wanted so badly to leave this place and take Ness with her, just the two of them. Over the years, she cared more and more for him, until she realized that she was in love with him. She had realized that she couldn't stay here, if it meant him not being here with her.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard on the opposite side of the door. It became louder, and louder. Screams and shouts of anger emitted from the other side. Kirby's cries became louder, as Toon Link grabbed his sword from his pouch. Popo and Toon Link stood in a battle stance in front of the door, all the furniture moving away from the door. Peach began to cry as her nails dung into her palm as she made her hand ball into a fist.

Then, Nana pushed herself forward, her hand wrapping around his neck, as she felt his hands wrap around her waist and hold her close. Everything around them became distant, as they whispered into each other's ears. Their tears streaming down their cheeks, as Ness brought her closer to him. For the first time, he felt scared. Scared that this would be the last time he would ever hold Nana like this, the last he would feel her warmth comfort him. He knew Crazy Hand would make him kill her, that way, he would have nothing to wish for.

"I don't want to be here anymore, Ness! I love you!" Nana whispered into his ear, her voice shaky as she sobbed. The shouts of Popo and Toon Link were heard, as Ness opened his eyes to see the two fall down in defeat, as Kirby was being taken away, along with Peach.

"Ness, I want to get out of here! I want to leave!" Nana cried, as he felt her being pulled away from his arms. He held her tighter, as she too held him tighter. He heard her cries as they pulled her away. He felt her grip on him loosen, until her warmth had disappeared, and her shouts for him began to become silent.

"I want to leave.."

**Okay, I tried to really change the whole mood from happy and romantic, to Horror and Romance. This is roughly 1,800 words. Please leave me some reviews on how I did, and if you would like more of this type of story for these two. I will be posting two more one-shots of this couple during this week, hopefully.**

**Review **


End file.
